The preparation of fluids, particularly solutions and suspensions in the pharmaceutical and biopharmaceutical industries, typically involves thorough mixing to provide the desired distribution of ingredients in the product. Some mixing operations involve “single-use” mixers or biocontainers, and many such devices or systems include magnetically driven agitators. Magnetic mixing technology is commonly promoted over mechanically driven mixing technology for single-use mixers or biocontainers in view of a perception that the seals on the rotating shaft of mechanically driven mixers fail, compromising the integrity of the mixer or the biocontainer and the fluid processed therein.
There is a need for improved sealing of mechanically driven agitators in mixers and biocontainers, particularly single-use mixers and single-use biocontainers.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.